Untitled Feelings
by Flavescent
Summary: After years of chasing the blue hero, Amy finally gives up on him and moves onto someone new. Meanwhile, Sonic realizes that he has feelings for Amy but is it to late? And what dark secrets does this new person harbor? Sonamy, Shadamy, Some Knouge, Crails
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters but I wish I did

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters but I wish I did! Life would be way more interesting, wouldn't it? Well onwards with the story.**

**--**

**Amy's POV**

I lay on my bed as I stared up at the pink ceiling above me. All I could think about was him. My true love, Sonic the Hedgehog. I smiled as I thought of all of the times he saved me. I loved the way he held me in his strong arms.

I sigh and stand up. It was already three o' clock. Sonic would be out on his afternoon run. If I am lucky enough, I might be able to catch him as he passes my house. My heart begins to race as I brush my quills quickly and put on my favorite red, backless dress. I straighten out my dress one more time then head out the door.

Just as I came out of the door, the blue blur himself flashed past me. I blinked and watched him disappear over the mountains.

"Maybe I can still catch up to him!" I said to myself and began to run after him. I looked around numerous times but I couldn't find him anywhere. He was gone for today. But I planned on catching him next time. I frowned slightly and turned around to get back home.

I opened the door and immediately flopped down on my pink couch. I looked out the window and saw that the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. They looked so beautiful. How I loved them.

"Sonic…" I whispered softly as I walked out and touched the cherry blossoms. They were so soft and so pure. "I will always love you." I smiled and looked up at the blazing sun.

"I promise…" I picked some cherry blossoms and headed inside.

I didn't think that my promise would be kept for years to come even after everything I lost and gained. How that little promise stayed strong through those years, I don't know. But one day, everything would become clear to me and I would know who my heart really belonged to.

--

And that is the end of the prologue! I know the chapter was short but don't give me a hard time about it! I hope you liked the first chapter though! Please review and tell me what you think! BUT NO FLAMES! Just saying.


	2. Testing Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters in anyway but a girl can dream right

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters in anyway but a girl can dream right?**

**Ages:**

**Sonic- 21**

**Amy- 18**

**Shadow- ?? Let's say 21 as well**

**Knuckles- 22**

**Rouge- 24**

**Cream- 12**

**Tails- 14**

**Amy's POV**

I looked at myself and the mirror and sighed. My quills had grown longer and now reached my waist. I had stopped wearing my headband when I was around 15. It seemed silly to wear something so childish by then.

I reached for my brush and began to carefully run it down my quills. I stared at my reflection long and hard as I did this and noticed the bags under my eyes. I had stayed up late, studying for my entrance exam for college. Of course, I had chosen the same college as my beloved Sonic. That was how much I loved him.

My phone began to ring and I immediately picked it up. I had caller ID and I saw that it was Sonic who was calling me. I was longing to hear his voice for some reason.

"Hello?" I said with my excitement rising. I felt a smile grow on my muzzle as I leaned against my bedside table.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said over the line. I felt faint. I just loved hearing him talk to me.

"Sonic! What's up?" I said as if I didn't know it was him and I wasn't about to explode from happiness.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck on your exam today. I know you'll do awesome." Sonic said and I could tell he was smiling. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. Sonic was actually wishing _me_ good luck! I felt so happy that I could've fainted.

"Oh thanks Sonic! I really appreciate it!" I replied happily and flopped down on my bed.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." Sonic said with a laugh. I felt my spirits immediately drop.

"Right… friends." I said with noticeable disappointment but Sonic just overlooked it. _'All we are is friends.'_ I thought sadly and sighed.

"Well I have to go. I'm going to help Knuckles pick out something to wear for his date with Rouge. The guy is hopeless." Sonic said with a chuckle. He gave me a quick goodbye then hung up before I could say anything.

"Goodbye Sonic." I said to the phone though there was no one that could hear me. I put the phone back and stood up. I had to get ready for my exam. And I had a new confidence that would help me get through it.

I ran to my closet and looked for something to wear. My old, red dress hung from a hook attached to the back of the closet door. I looked at it and immediately, many memories of my childhood rushed back to me. I quickly glanced away and looked for something more suitable for me to wear. I couldn't get distracted by my youthful memories at a time like this.

I basically ripped my whole closet apart looking for something to wear. I finally settled with a with tank top and black jeans. Might as well have called me Plain Jane. With one final look in my bedroom mirror, I grabbed my purse, headed out the door and sped away in my car.

**Sonic's POV: Knuckles' House**

"Hey Knucklehead, hurry up and find something already! SHEESH!" I said impatiently as Knuckles tore his closet apart. The hothead looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. _'Uh-oh. The volcano is about to blow…'_ I chuckled and awaited Knuckles to blow his top off.

"Well _excuse me._ I don't see _you_ getting ready for a date." Knuckles said tauntingly with a shirt in his hand. I rolled my eyes when I saw what was written on the chest area. It said "I LOVE BATS!" Little kiss up.

"Not really the dating type of guy." I responded and smirked. Knuckles raised his eyebrow at me then turned back to his mountain of clothes.

"What about Amy? She's crazy about you." Knuckles said with his back turned to me. I stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. That was just the silliest thing I had ever heard.

"Amy?" I managed to say between laughs. Knuckles was looking at me as if I had just lost my mind.

"Uh yeah Amy. Who else?" Knuckles said to me confusedly and leaned against his closet door. I stood up and tried to get my breath back.

"Are you serious? Why would I go out with _Amy?_" I said as I grabbed with ribs from all my laughing. "She's more like a sister then a girlfriend. Plus, she really annoys me sometimes." I sighed and put my arms behind my head.

"But she is totally into you. Shouldn't you at least give her a chance?" Knuckles said and sat down beside me.

"Uh no thanks. Besides, I'm fine single. There's no one to hold me back you know?" I said and smiled.

"That's kinda harsh Sonic. Even for you." Knuckles said with a deep sigh.

"Harsh? It isn't harsh. It's the truth. I don't like Amy like that. I never will. And that stands firm." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Knuckles shook his head.

"Sonic you're the most _stubborn_ person I've ever met. Let me warn you, those words are going to come back to haunt you. And don't say I didn't warn you. _Those words_ _will_ _come back to haunt you_. So be prepared." Knuckles said in a serious tone then got back up. He walked back over to the closet and began to look for something to wear again.

'_Those words will come back to haunt me? Please, Knuckles has finally lost his mind. I don't like Amy and I never will. He just needs to get that through his thick head.' _I thought and went to help him search for something once more.

--

So what did you think? Did I do good on this chapter? Please tell me in a review OK? Come back for chapter three!


	3. Shadowy Meetings

Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

"AMY!" someone called from behind me. I turned and saw Cream flying towards me. I was about to say something when her adorable chao, Cheese tackled me with a hug.

"Cream? Cheese? What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I petted the little chao on the top of his head.

"We came to cheer you on! Right Cheese?" the 12 year old rabbit said. Cheese smiled and agreed.

"Oh… um thanks Cream." I said with a slight smile. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. That little chao had some tackle!

"Did you study? Are you prepared? What do you have in that purse?" Cream attacked me with a flood of questions.

"Slow down Cream! I can't answer so many questions at once. I'm just a hedgehog!" I said as I tried to calm the hyper rabbit down.

"Sorry Amy! I'm just so happy for you!" Cream responded with a smile.

"Oh it's alright! I'm just a little nervous. But you know what? Sonic called me to wish me good luck!" I squealed happily and sighed.

"Oh that's great Amy! I'm so happy for you!" Cream said happily. She gave me a hug and I smiled. Cheese did not like being left out so he tackled us and made us fall.

"Cheese!" Cream giggled and patted Cheese on his head.

I laughed then felt a slight chill go down my spine. That only happened when someone was staring at me. I didn't want to know who was staring at me but something told me to look right away. I turned and came face to face with a pair of crimson red eyes.

My eyes grew big and I slowly backed away. Cream, being innocent, did not know what was happening. She was too busy lecturing Cheese about attacking people because he wanted to hug them.

I turned away but felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Eggman _again_, I screamed on impulse.

"AMY?!" Cream yelled as she turned to me with a scared expression on her young face.

"EGGMAN HAS ME! GET HELP!" I yelled with terror in my voice.

"What are you talking about? Eggman isn't even here! You scared me Amy…" Cream had tears in her voice and you could see her eyes watering up. She thought that I was lying to her. But I had felt someone touch my shoulder. It felt like claws were digging into my skin and it was cold. So very cold….

"I'm sorry Cream. It felt like someone touched me. And I thought it was Egghead again. I'm sorry for scaring you." I said softly.

"It's ok Amy…. I was just freaked out, you know? Eggman is starting to get more dangerous but-" Cream started to say.

"-He'll never succeed!" I said, finishing Cream's sentence. She smiled and nodded. I then looked down at my watch and screamed.

"SHIT! It's already 10 o' clock! Cream, my test starts in 5 minutes! I have to go! Bye guys!" I yelled and ran off. Cream was still waving to me when I entered the college and slammed the door.

"Damnit, where is this room?" I muttered to myself as I searched the empty hallways for room 402. I looked back down my watch and saw that I only had a minute left before the test would start and the doors would close. I felt tears in my eyes as I ran around helplessly.

A bell rang over head and I knew that I had lost. I wouldn't be able to take the test this year. I slid down a nearby wall, defeated. This was Sonic's last year and now I wouldn't be able to send it with him. I felt tears rolls down my face and I quietly sobbed. Luckily, no one passed me and saw how pathetic and defeated I looked. That is, until _he_ came along.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stood up and wiped my face dry. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked to see the source of them.

Coming towards me was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He had booster shoes and a black jacket on. But the thing that caught my eye was his eyes. They were a crimson red color and they seemed dangerous. Those eyes seemed familiar to me. Had I seen them before…?

"Hey, what are you staring at?" the black hedgehog asked me sharply. He was glaring at me and frowning deeply.

"I…. uh…" I tried respond as I turned away from his glare. He came up to me and stood right in front of my way. He was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Well? Are ya going to answer me or are you going to stand there looking like a fool?" he asked me with a mean smirk.

"Excuse me?! You have no right to talk to me like that!" I said with warning in my voice.

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to call your boyfriend to beat me up or something?" he said as he stepped closer to me. I took a step backwards. I didn't want this jerk getting any loser to me.

"For your information, I don't have a boyfriend. And even if I did, I wouldn't need him to fight my battles for me!" I yelled as a hammer appeared in my hand.

But this jerk didn't seem to notice. He was still letting the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend sink in. After a while he said, "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…. You got a problem with that?" I responded as I clenched my hand around my piko piko.

"No. It's just that it seems that a pretty girl like you would have many guys wanting to be with you." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I said suspiciously as I lowered my hammer. I was about to smash his skull in but he captured my attention.

"Exactly what I said. You're a nice looking chick yet you don't have a guy. Why is that?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Uh… That is none of your damn business!" I yelled as I felt my cheeks begin to flare up.

"Whatever. It just puzzles me that you don't have a guy." He said putting up his hands. "Are you blushing? You are, aren't you?" He smirked at me as my cheeks turned darker and darker.

"Shut up! What do you know?" I cried and turned my back to him. This hedgehog was so irritating. Why did he care about my relationships anyways?

"I know a lot of things. Things that you could never understand." He said to my back. This made me frown. Was he implying that I was some sort of idiot….?

"What do you mean by that?" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. So you're better off not knowing." He told me with a smirk.

"You're freaky. Look, I have to go so goodbye whatever your name is." I tried to step around him but he didn't want our little conversation to end. (O.o)

"I'm not done talking to you." He said and took another step towards me. I had a bad feeling about this…

"Well what do you want then? I have no reason to be here anymore!" I said as my voice began to shake a bit from some fear I was feeling.

"I wanted to ask you out. You're not going out with anyone right? So it would be good to ask you now before someone else does." He told me with a real smile. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh really? And if I refuse?" I said with a mean smirk.

"Then I'll just have to ask you again. And again and again and again until you give in." he said to me calmly.

"Don't waste your breath. It's not going to happen." I said and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Well, when you change your mind, give me a call." He said and flicked me a business card. "It has my number and my address. Come over anytime you like." He smirked and then walked away.

"Weirdo. Why would he think that I would go out with him anyways? My heart belongs to Sonic." I muttered to myself as I watched the black hedgehog disappear around a corner. I looked down at the card in my hand and turned it over suspiciously. On it were the words "SHADOW T. HEDGEHOG" printed in bold letters, a number and an address.

"Shadow, eh? Fits the guy." I sighed then walked out of the college before I had the lovely pleasure of talking to some else.

_**Well what did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Because I don't know. Please tell me in a review and come back for chapter four!**_


	4. Encouraging Beauty

Amy's POV: Amy's Home

**Amy's POV: Amy's Home**

I sat down on my pink sofa and sighed. It had faded and was not as bright and cheery as it was when I had bought it years ago. I thought about throwing it out and getting a new one.

I looked out the window and my emerald eyes sparkled as I watched the sunset. The sky was burning with bursts of red, yellow and a light pink. There were tints of light blue above the red and yellow, meaning that twilight would be arriving soon and eventually turn into night.

The beauty of it all was almost too much for me too even manage. But even if it was overwhelming, I kept my gaze on the darkening sky. Suddenly, many thoughts came rushing towards me before I could even stop them. I imagined Sonic and I taking a romantic moonlight stroll, holding hands and talking about nothing in particular.

--

"_Oh Sonic, did you see that shooting star? It looked so beautiful." I would say. Sonic would shake his head and tighten his grasp on my hand, making me blush._

_"Did you make a wish?" Sonic would ask me. I nod my head and smile_

"_Yup." I would say, keeping the same smile on my muzzle._

"_What did you wish for?" Sonic would ask me curiously._

_"If I told you, it might not come true. So I'm keeping it a secret." I say with a mysterious smirk_

_"Come on! Tell me Amy!" Sonic says and begins to tickle me. I giggle and try to escape but I'm trapped. And frankly, I don't care._

_"I'm not telling you Sonic!" I would squeal between laughs. He smiles then envelopes me in his arms. I return his smile and nuzzle against his chest._

_"I wish you would tell me Amy but I'm not going to force you." Sonic tells me and lays his head on top of my own. I of course let him. Sonic feels so warm and I nuzzle closer against him._

_"Amy, look." Sonic whispers to me and points to the sky. I turn to where he is pointing and gasp. The stars are twinkling more brightly then I had ever seen them sparkle before. The moon is round and full, shining down its precious light._

_"Oh Sonic, it's so beautiful." I whisper with tears in my eyes._

_"But it'll never compare to your beauty, my precious rose." Sonic tells me and strokes the top of my head. I gasp and look up at him with tears running down my face._

_"Oh Sonic. I love you…" I say and push my lips against his softly. He returns my kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. In the background, fireworks shoot up into the sky and explode into colors of pink and blue._

_"Amy, I will never fail you. I will always be with you. Because I love you. And that won't change." Sonic says to me as he pulls away from our passionate kiss and puts his chin on the top of my head._

_"I know Sonic, I know." I whisper and nuzzle into him._

--

As I snap back into reality, I notice that the sky has finally turned it's dark black color and the first stars have come out. I weakly smile and put my hands together to make a wish.

"Oh first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, make this wish I wish tonight." I whisper with my hands woven tightly together. "I wish that I would find someone with their heart completely given to me. I want to find true love. And I want to find it soon. I hope that this person will care about me deeply enough that I can see their true feeling through everything they say." I finish my wish and start to dream once more.

--

"_Oh Sonic, this dinner is so wonderful. How could you afford this restaurant? It's the most expensive in town!" I whisper to my blue hero as we sit across from each other eating dinner._

_"I would give anything for my rose." Sonic says to me with a smile._

_"Oh Sonic, you're the most wonderful guy I have ever met." I say and reach across the table to grab his hand. He smiles and tightly wounds his hand around my own._

_"And you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met in my entire life." Sonic tells me and grabs my hand even tighter._

_"Oh Sonic, you're just the sweetest." I say happily and smile. With my free hand, I twirl spaghetti on my silver fork and stick it in my mouth. It's absolutely delicious._

_"Amy, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." Sonic says to me with a slightly shaky tone. I looked up, a bit surprised. Was Sonic sounding scared?_

_"Yes? What is it Sonic?" I say a little concerned. I was hoping nothing was wrong with my Sonic._

_"Amy, all this time we spent together has changed my life greatly and I don't ever want that to end." Sonic says and gets down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Amy. Will you marry me?" Sonic takes a ring out of his pocket and I gasp. The ring had a golden band and a giant, sparkling diamond. It was the most beautiful thing I had laid my emerald eyes on._

_"S-sonic! Are you serious?" I gasp with tears of joy in my eyes._

_"I would never lie about something like this. Will you be mine Amy?" Sonic says with hope in his eyes._

_"Of course Sonic! I'll marry you!" I cry out happily and wrap my arms tightly around him. Sonic smiles and picks me up, bridal style._

_"Oh thank you Amy. I'm so glad." Sonic whispers and nuzzles his head against mine. I smile and put my lips against his. They are so soft…_

--

I have to personally say that I really liked this chapter. I hope you did to whoever you are. Please tell me what you thought in a review OK?


End file.
